Step 2: Parenthood
by Project Miku
Summary: CUBS! Wait… can you call a human baby a cub? HOW DO YOU PARENT!
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is a small guideline of how to read this story

\- Narrator.

 _\- Internal thoughts of narrator._

 _\- Flashback._

\- "Dialogue."

\- Long~

\- (Writer's thoughts and comments.)

\- ({Writer's inner thoughts and comments})

WARNING: THIS STORY COVERS SENSITIVE TOPICS, SUCH AS MISCARRIAGE, FOUL LANGUAGE, DEPRESSION, ABUSE (MENTAL/PHYSICAL/DRUG), AMONG OTHERS!

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS JUST A STORY! ANY SIMILARITY TO PEOPLE OR LIFE EVENTS ARE ENTIRELY COINCIDENTAL! I DO NOT OWN THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS/STORY/SHOW, THEY ALL BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! ALL OTHER CHARACTERS WHO DO NOT BELONG TO THE ORIGINAL WORK ARE OF MY CREATION!

It's been five years since Kagome came back from her era after we defeated Naraku, destroyed the Shikon Jewel, and the portal was sealed. It was tough getting over Kikyo's death, but loosing Kagome was just torture, that's why I would go to the well every three days. After she got back, we immediately got married, and we even built our own little hut somewhere near the well. She wanted to be near it because it reminded her of her era, she visits it at least three times a week to "talk" with her mother. She tells her everything… and I can hear her very clearly every single time. _There is still so much pain trapped inside of her. Sometimes I wonder if it was a good idea for her to come back._

 _Things have changed so much, even before she was back._ Sango and Miroku have their kids to take care of. Shippo is off becoming a full-fledged demon and rarely comes by. Kohaku goes from village to village killing monsters and demons with the help of Hachi. Even Rin and Sesshomaru are expecting their first cub, she left the village a year ago to be with Sesshomaru. _Keh, I don't even know how she convinced him to take her._

Everyone changed. But not us. Until that happened. She's so lonely, and trying to have cubs is not working. I remember the first time two years ago…

… _"*sniffs* Blood? *sniff sniff* KAGOME!"_ … by the time I made it to the hut, it was already too late… she called it a miscarriage. Kaede said that she would be okay in a couple of days with enough rest, but… she was never the same after that. She's… she's been detached to everything other than our marriage. She forgets to eat. Sometimes she can go days without sleeping giving the excuse that she likes to watch the stars. _I know you think of him… I miss him too, Kagome._

There's been multiple occasions recently where she collapses in the fields while helping Kaede… "It's only the heat guys, I'm ok." _Stupid. You always say that. You want us not to worry, but if you keep doing this, you'll end up… you'll end up… just like him…_

As I approached our hut I could hear someone talking. "YOU SAID WHAT?!" "Shhh, Shippo! It's supposed to be a surprise!" ... _Huh? Shippo? A surprise? What's she talking about?..._ "Wait. You're telling me that he doesn't know yet?" "No, not yet." … _Huh? Is she talking about me? Kagome…_ "Hm? Are we missing anything interesting?" "Yes, Kagome. What is it?" … _Wait. That was Miroku and Sango. What's going on?_ I couldn't hear what they were saying at that moment, it was as if they were whispering to each other. "What?!" "Is it true Kagome?" "Yes." "Congratulations, Kagome. You finally bear a child!"

*CLANK!*

I heard a loud sound. I don't know if it was the water that I was carrying or my body slamming against the floor. "Inuyasha!" _I think I hear someone calling me, but, I can't tell who it is… all I hear is my heart pounding in my chest._ "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" "Kagome?" "Inuyasha, are you okay?" _How can she worry about me in a situation like this?_ "Kagome? Are you really expecting?" "Eh?" I could smell a hint of fear. _She smiled? She's scared but she smiled. For me?_ "Yes, Inuyasha. I talked with Kaede. When I fainted at the field it was because of this child. Aren't you happy?" _She's smiling. Dammit. She's smiling but she's terrified, I can smell it! Stop. Stop faking that smile! Stop it! Just tell me that you're scared! Kagome!_ "Are you okay?" "Eh? What a weird question, Inuyasha. You're the one on the floor." "I don't mean that, Kagome… I mean… are you… okay?" _You know what I mean, dammit. Just say it._ "Yes…" _Wait. She relaxed? I can't smell it._

 _There's no more fear._

"Kaede told me that there doesn't seem to be anything wrong this time" … At this point, we both didn't notice that we were left alone. "I will be with you. For whatever you need, Kagome. For both of you. I failed to be there last time. It won't ever happen again. I promise." _I can smell your tears even before I see them. Cry. You can finally cry. You owe it to yourself._ "I'm so sorry, Inuyasha!" As soon as she said that, she dropped to her knees and suddenly the smell of tears was the only thing surrounding us. Hugging my wife felt like an instinct. A reflex. "You'll be fine. I'm here."

And just like that, before we even realized it, we were both already inside desperately trying to touch each other and peeling off every inch of clothing we had on as if it was on fire. _I love this woman… With my life._


	2. Chapter 2

SPOILER ALERT! THERE ARE SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN _INUYASHA THE FINAL ACT_ AND DO NOT APRECIATE SPOILERS, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS CHAPTER!

Note: This is a small guideline of how to read this story

\- Narrator.

 _\- Internal thoughts of narrator._

 _\- Flashback._

\- "Dialogue."

\- Long~

\- (Writer's thoughts and comments.)

\- ({Writer's inner thoughts and comments})

WARNING: THIS STORY COVERS SENSITIVE TOPICS, SUCH AS MISCARRIAGE, FOUL LANGUAGE, DEPRESSION, ABUSE (MENTAL/PHYSICAL/DRUG), AMONG OTHERS! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT!

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS JUST A STORY! ANY SIMILARITY TO PEOPLE OR LIFE EVENTS ARE ENTIRELY COINCIDENTAL! I DO NOT OWN THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS/STORY/SHOW, THEY ALL BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! ALL OTHER CHARACTERS WHO DO NOT BELONG TO THE ORIGINAL WORK ARE OF MY CREATION!

It's been five years since I got back to the Feudal Era. Miroku and Sango are busy taking care of their kids, Shippo leaves often to train and become a full-fledged demon, Kohaku runs off to different villages to exterminate monsters and demons with the help of Hachi, Rin left to follow Sesshomaru, Inuyasha takes care of the villages around us, and I spend most of my days preparing to be the next priestess. When I have time, I go visit the well. I talk to it as if my mom was listening to me from the other side. I sometimes wonder if she does the same from time to time. The battle that we had against Naraku and the Shikon Jewel feels like a dream, a very long dream, and sometimes that dream follows me. I can't shake it off. That darkness that surrounded me before Inuyasha came to rescue me… that darkness still follows me. I sometimes wake up shaking and crying thinking that I am back in there with the Shikon Jewel. All alone. So cold. So scary. And it feels better to stay awake.

"NOOOOOOO! Let me go! Stop! PLEASE!" "Kagome! Hey! Wake up! It's just a dream Kagome!" *GASP* "I…. I'm back…. Oh…... that's good…..." "Hey, Kagome? Are you okay?" "It was just a dream…" There's been many occasions where I wake up Inuyasha screaming because of my nightmares, he looks at me with so much concern and worry. What happened in those three days that I was stuck in the darkness still haunts me. Pitch black. No sense of time. Nothing around me but my bow and arrows and the Shikon Jewel who kept talking to me, persuading me into making a wish. "Do you wish to live in your era? Do you wish to see Inuyasha? Or do you wish to spend all eternity in this darkness? What is your wish? What is it that your heart desires?" Question after question after question. _But the truth is, I wanted to go back to my era, I wanted to see Inuyasha, but who knows what would have happened if I had made a different wish back then._ "I will make my wish… Shikon Jewel disappear, forever!"

The first time I found out I was pregnant with Inuyasha's child two years ago, Kaede warned me that it didn't seemed to be a stable pregnancy and that the demonic presence of my child was very weak. I took as many precautions as I felt were necessary, but I still pushed myself, and killed him. Because of my stubbornness I ended up killing my own child. "Kagome, are you sure you should be up? How is your health?" "I feel fine Kaede, don't worry. I'll go back home and rest until Inuyasha gets back, I promise." "Be careful Kagome." But as soon as I made it home, I felt a sharp pain. Something I've never experienced before. It felt as if my whole body was on fire, I spiked a fever and my legs gave up. And then it happened. _Blood! No! There's too much blood! Kaede! Inuyasha! Help me!_ It still hurts to think about it. There was so much blood running down my legs, my hakama was dripping, and before I knew it… he was out… a miscarriage… gone… dead. The pain was worse than any injury, and I was all alone. I lost consciousness because of the pain, the shock, the trauma, and the fear of being alone. I killed my own child. Inuyasha will never forgive me. His first child, a new heir to Tessaiga, and I killed him. We buried what was left of him. _I'm sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you… I'm so sorry baby._

But in between that sea of despair, we made love. Sweet love in full darkness. It was around the anniversary of our child's death, during one of those times I could not leave the hut. _Or my bed for that matter._ He came home and prepared dinner. Everything was normal until night stroke and his hair changed colors. "I want to feel you with a human body one more time Kagome…" He said as he jumped on me and stripped me slowly, so tenderly, touching every part of me, groping and playing with my breasts, making his way to my door of pleasure. He kissed and bit the nape of my neck, sucking and licking, making loud noises as his mouth left my skin with yet another mark of his. _It seemed at the time as if the mark he left during our first time, the mark that claims me as his, was not enough and needed to leave more proof._ While his mouth was busy, his right hand stroked the knob of my door allowing my juices to run wildly down my legs, and his left hand stroked my head running his fingers through my hair and slowly pulling it until I was on the ground.

I have never felt him like this before. So passionate. So desperate, just like a caged animal that has been set free. Rejoicing every free second he had with my body. He started guiding his way in and in one simple push we had begun. Slow. Fast. Slow. Fast. Slow. Fast. Slow. Fast. In and out in and out in and out. Groans, moaning, gasps for air, screams. I would constantly throw my arms around his back and dig my nails deep into his back, then another moan, another scream, another push. In out in out in out. _I can barely breath but it doesn't matter. Sweat, juice, maybe blood, I'm not sure what is covering me anymore._ It was pure bliss. We finished but it wasn't enough. Again and again and again and again and again. We did it for hours. There was nothing between us anymore. No pain. No suffering. Just the two of us in the deep night. We had fallen in love with each other one more time.

"You're expecting Kagome! Congratulations!" "EEHHHH?!"

Hello guys! Project Miku here! Thank you so much for reading and please don't forget to leave comments and reviews! I love reading what you guys think! I will do my best to post a new chapter at least every two weeks! If you have any requests, please feel free to message me! :) Hope you have a great week! PEACE!


	3. Chapter 3

Note: This is a small guideline of how to read this story

\- Narrator.

 _\- Internal thoughts of narrator._

 _\- Flashback._

\- "Dialogue."

\- Long~

\- (Writer's thoughts and comments.)

\- ({Writer's inner thoughts and comments})

WARNING: THIS STORY COVERS SENSITIVE TOPICS, SUCH AS MISCARRIAGE, FOUL LANGUAGE, DEPRESSION, ABUSE (MENTAL/PHYSICAL/DRUG), AMONG OTHERS!

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS JUST A STORY! ANY SIMILARITY TO PEOPLE OR LIFE EVENTS ARE ENTIRELY COINCIDENTAL! I DO NOT OWN THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS/STORY/SHOW, THEY ALL BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! ALL OTHER CHARACTERS WHO DO NOT BELONG TO THE ORIGINAL WORK ARE OF MY CREATION!

It's been at least three months since I learned Kagome was expecting. She stays home most of the time saying that her morning sickness is too much to handle. _Morning sickness? Ugh! I don't even know what that means!_ Kaede keeps a sharp eye on her when she's around and asks me to call her if there's anything different. _I'm worried… will she be able to deliver the offspring of a half-demon?_

"Inuyasha?" "Oh, Kaede. I'm sorry, I didn't see you." "What's wrong, Inuyasha? It's not like you to think so hard. Is everything alright?" _She butts too much in my business… wait. Think too hard? Was I making a weird face?_ "I'm worried about Kagome… she's so sick all the time…" Kaede let out a loud laugh as if making fun of me. "Don't you worry, Inuyasha. Morning sickness is a common thing among pregnant women! Especially when she's expecting a human baby." "What?!" I let my thoughts slip my mouth without realizing it. "Yes, yes. Didn't she tell you?"

 _Human baby?_ "But… but how do you know that, Kaede?" Kaede closed her eye as if she was buried deep in her thoughts. "In my young years as a priestess, a woman collapsed just outside of the village. She was expecting the baby of a tiger demon and I could feel her demonic presence even inside of her mother's womb…" "Where're you going with this, Kaede? Don't waste my time! Kagome is waiting for me." "You're always so impatient, Inuyasha. Stop interrupting the elderly!" "Keh!" "Where was I? Ah, right! Inuyasha, I don't feel any demonic presence…" _Huh?_

I inch closer to Kaede as to hear her more clearly. "Kaede. What are you saying?" "Hush, Inuyasha, and let me finish! What I mean is that, even if we won't know for sure until the baby is born, there could be the possibility of it being a human child… Now that you know this, Inuyasha, you might want to talk with Kagome and… What?! He's gone."

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!_

After I heard that he could be human, I rushed back to the hut not even listening to whatever else Kaede had to say. _Kagome~! Why didn't you tell me this before!_ As I see the hut getting closer, I notice that Kagome was making her way there too carrying a tub full of water. "What are you doing, stupid?! You're going to hurt yourself!" "Inuyasha! Aren't you home early? And let me be! I can carry water if I so please!" *bonk* I knock Kagome slightly on her head. "Not in your state you can't. Give me that and go lay down." I yank the tub from Kagome's hands dropping a small amount on the floor. "I'm tired of laying down in bed all day. I wanted to do something around the house." _She's pouting… that's not going to work with me… not today at least._

I put the tub down near the entrance of the hut before I start talking. "Kagome. Tell me something. You knew our child could be human?" "What?" "Don't you 'what' me right now. Answer me, Kagome. You can't keep everything a secret anymore. We've been married for five years, woman!" "I didn't tell you because I knew how you would react!" "This is my child too, Kagome! I have to know these things! I want to be prepared!" "Prepared for what?!" _Crap…_ "I… Shit…" "Go on! Say it!" "*sigh* I wasn't intending for you to know about this until he was born… I gave Totosai one of my fangs… he's making a spear for him to use when he's older… it was supposed to be a surprise." "But… but why Inuyasha?" "I want my children to be able to take care of themselves… unlike me, where I had to fight my way through life and that I had to wait until after I met you to get Tessaiga, I want them to have something after they're born, something that they can train with and will grow with them… I don't want them to suffer the same misfortune I had while I was growing up." "Inuyasha…"

Hello guys! Project Miku here! Thank you so much for reading my work! Please don't forget to leave comments and reviews! Next Chapter will have a twist so look forward to it! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	4. Chapter 4

· NOTE: IF YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE WITH SEXUAL CONTENT, FEEL FREE TO SKIP TO THE END AND READ THE SUMARY. THIS CHAPTER IS VITAL TO VIEW THE KIND OF RELATIONSHIP SESSHOMARU AND RIN HAVE.

Note: This is a small guideline of how to read this story

\- Narrator.

 _\- Internal thoughts of narrator._

 _\- Flashback._

\- "Dialogue."

\- Long~

\- (Writer's thoughts and comments.)

\- ({Writer's inner thoughts and comments})

WARNING: THIS STORY COVERS SENSITIVE TOPICS, SUCH AS MISCARRIAGE, FOUL LANGUAGE, DEPRESSION, ABUSE (MENTAL/PHYSICAL/DRUG), AMONG OTHERS! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT!

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS JUST A STORY! ANY SIMILARITY TO PEOPLE OR LIFE EVENTS ARE ENTIRELY COINCIDENTAL! I DO NOT OWN THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS/STORY/SHOW, THEY ALL BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! ALL OTHER CHARACTERS WHO DO NOT BELONG TO THE ORIGINAL WORK ARE OF MY CREATION!

"Winter is finally here…" "Keep yourself warm on your trip, Lord Sesshomaru." "Hm."

I still remember the day I left the village. I was set on following Lord Sesshomaru once more but Lady Kaede insisted that I stayed and married another Lord that was very fond of me. She said that he would take good care of me, teach me lots of new things, and I would live in luxury, something that very few at the village could achieve. But I refused… many times. He would constantly bring gifts for me, kimonos, hand mirrors, shiny hair ornaments, and others… but I didn't want them… I didn't want him… I wanted to be with Lord Sesshomaru. I saved one kimono that Lord Sesshomaru brought the last time he was at the village, I told myself "This is the one."

It was a chilly night, and as soon as I stepped out of the village boundaries, he was there… he was waiting for me… my dearest Lord Sesshomaru. The moment he saw me, his face lightened and his arm wrapped me in a tight embrace. "Rin. I've waited four years for you to walk my way." My eyes were filled with tears when I heard his feelings. "Lord Sesshomaru… I'm so sorry, I had no idea." "You will be my mate now. Rin." He lifted me up and in one swift move we were in the sky, my red kimono shined so brightly against the moonlight… but then I saw it… I saw him… the Lord was looking at us with such a pained expression. _I never knew your name, I'm sorry for the way I acted, I'm sorry you had to witness this, but I wish that you can find someone who can love you as much as you love them. I hope you can find happiness. Thank you and goodbye._ "Goodbye… Rin." _What?_ I won't know for sure… but I think that's what he said.

You could see light of dawn by the time we reached Lord Sesshomaru's mansion up in the mountain. _I didn't know Lord Sesshomaru had such a human looking home._ "It is not mine." "Eh?" "I made it for you. You will live here." "Really? Thank you so much, Lord Sesshomaru!" I gave him a tight squeeze and a peck on the cheek. I stepped inside, filling my eyes with what will be my new home. _It's so beautiful._ "Rin." And with just that as a warning, I was pinned down to the floor. "You will be mine today." Nothing else was said after that. I have been waiting for too long to be his and I wasn't going to stop him. He could eat me for all I cared. I could finally be his. _My dearest Lord Sesshomaru._

As I was pinned to the floor he caressed my face with such a loving look and I could feel my eyes burn with tears. He took his time taking off my kimono, unknotting the bow slowly as if it was made of snow about to melt, sliding the sleeves one by one on his own, touching my skin as delicately as you would touch a rose with thorns. "Turn around." And as I was told I sat down with my back to him and he started tracing something with his finger. _I hardly know how to read but I could tell it was his name, he taught me how to read it many years ago._ As I was lost in my thoughts, something started to pierce my skin and I fell to the round. _The place he wrote his name…! It burns!_ "Endure it. My venom is strong but it will mask your scent to tell others that you are my mate." "Y-yes… Lord S-sesshomaru…" Tears started to roll down my cheeks and Lord Sesshomaru would lick every single one of them until the burning sensation went away.

"Has the pain ceased?" "Yes…" "Very well." Lord Sesshomaru started to touch every part of my body. _It tickles._ He threw his mokumoku (that fur thing he has) to a reasonable distance away from him, he then took off his armor and hankimono leaving his bare chest exposed to my eyes, as I was locked in his image he slowly took off his hakama and without a warning I was his. "GAAHHH!" "Hmmp. Rin. Relax. If your body is tense it will hurt." "Gaaahh-ha-ha-aha…. gmmmmnnn…" "Better." "… that was mean, Lord Sesshomaru… it really hurt…" "Apologies. I couldn't contain myself." "Apology accepted." After the surprise thrust, he started to move slowly. _This is it. We have started. I'm all his._

That was almost a year ago, I still feel his mark pulsating from time to time. Lord Sesshomaru leaves every so often to prepare for the arrival of the pup, I'm not sure what he does but I'm just glad he comes home safe.

If you decided to skip the sexual content, here is a summary of this chapter.

Sesshomaru left Rin at Kaede's village. Rin wanted to go back with Sesshomaru when she was older but Kaede suggested her to marry a rich Lord instead who had strong feelings for her. He would constantly bring gifts for her, but she always rejected them. "… kimonos, hand mirrors, shiny hair ornaments, and others… but I didn't want them… I didn't want him… I wanted to be with Lord Sesshomaru." She leaves the village one night to find Sesshomaru waiting for her. "Rin. I've waited four years for you to walk my way." As Rin and Sesshomaru fly through the sky, the Lord was watching them from the shadows. "Goodbye… Rin."

By the time they make it to the house, its already dawn. "It is not mine… I made it for you. You will live here." Sesshomaru leaves a mark on Rin's back. "My venom is strong but it will mask your scent to tell others that you are my mate." Sesshomaru leaves her alone at home from time to time to prepare for the arrival of the pup, she doesn't know what he does during his absence but she's just happy her husband is back safe and sound.

Their relationship is similar to alpha and omega, characterized by submission and dominance by the parties involved. Sesshomaru shows dominance at the same time he shows affection. Rin on the other hand shows submission but with a high level of loyalty and devotion.

Hey guys! Project Miku here!

I just found out that I wrongly named Kagome's clothing in Ch. 2. I did my research and I guess I got confused with proper priestess clothing names. Here is a link to the list of names of the clothing showed in _Inuyasha_ in much more detail than what I go through. Hopefully it is as helpful to you guys as it is to me.

forum/34-authors-tools/70752-glossary-of-japanese-clothing-inuyasha-characters

And Happy New Year! Stay safe! :)


	5. Chapter 5

· Ch. 5

Note: This is a small guideline of how to read this story

\- Narrator.

 _\- Internal thoughts of narrator._

 _-_ _ **Demon voice**_

 _\- Flashback._

\- "Dialogue."

\- Long~

\- (Writer's thoughts and comments.)

\- ({Writer's inner thoughts and comments})

WARNING: THIS STORY COVERS SENSITIVE TOPICS, SUCH AS MISCARRIAGE, FOUL LANGUAGE, DEPRESSION, ABUSE (MENTAL/PHYSICAL/DRUG), AMONG OTHERS!

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS JUST A STORY! ANY SIMILARITY TO PEOPLE OR LIFE EVENTS ARE ENTIRELY COINCIDENTAL! I DO NOT OWN THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS/STORY/SHOW, THEY ALL BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! ALL OTHER CHARACTERS WHO DO NOT BELONG TO THE ORIGINAL WORK ARE OF MY CREATION!

"Lady Kaede! It's been a while!" "Kohaku. Yes, yes, it's been a while. You finally came back from your trip." "Yes, ma'am, and I will be staying here for a while." "Good to hear. But let's talk business, my boy… which road are you willing to take? Will you follow on your father's steps and continue being a demon slayer? Or will you take on the Lord's offer and become his successor?"

 _Today was colder than usual._ "Rin." "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" "Pack your things." "What? What's wrong?" "I can smell the arrival. He will come sooner than we thought." "You mean….?" "Yes, now prepare." _I'm scared… this is happening so fast… but I guess my road into motherhood has begun._

Calm. Very calm. Kagome has been doing better with her morning sickness as Kaede called it, she's also finally showing _. I am a little excited to be honest, I wasn't around much when she was pregnant with our first son but I don't remember her ever showing. Even if it sounds corny, I cannot wait to finally see my son, I… Wait…_ *sniff* _What is he doing here?!_ "Brother." "Ugh, what do you want?" "Where is your priestess?" "What do you want with Kagome? The Shikon Jewel disappeared! What do you…?!" "Can't you smell it?" "She's in labor! KAGOME!"

 _It hurts! It really hurts! Please! Make it stop!_ "AHHHHHAAAAHHHHH!" "Stay calm. We are looking for the priestess." "Please… Lord Sesshomaru… make it stop! HAAAANGAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" "RIN! How long has she been like this, Sesshomaru?!" "The whole trip." "Inuyasha! Bring me water, plenty, and get Miroku! Sesshomaru, bring her inside and get Lady Kaede and Sango!" "Yes!" "Hm." "Please… help me…" "You will be all right, Rin. I just need you to concentrate. Focus. I want you to focus on where it hurts most." "Hhhnnnnggg… my legs are numb!" "RIN, FOCUS! Where does it hurt the most?" "Hah… my… my…" It took all I had to point. I can't think straight. "He's coming! Get ready! You will need to push as hard as you can! This is going to hurt, now… PUSH!" "HHHHHNNNNNNNGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" "Good, good. One more time, just once more! And, PUSH!" "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNGGGGAAA" *baby cry*

"He's here! … Wait…"

"Hm!? Blood? RIN!"

 _Damn it! There's too much blood!_ "Rin? Can you hear me? Rin!" "Priestess! What have you done?!" "I… I…" Speechless. I don't know what I did wrong. "Leave!" "I can't… she needs attention!" "I said **LEAVE!** " His voice made me tremble a little, so I left. As I was stepping outside, I saw Inuyasha running towards the hut. "Kagome! What happened?!" "… I don't know what's going on but she's bleeding a lot… wait… I NEED TO HELP HER!" I make my way back in a hurry. _I hope I'm not wrong about this! Or else, I might just get killed by my brother-in-law._ "*wine*… What do you want woman? Leave." "Sesshomaru! Please. Let me help her. I think I know what to do. Please go outside and take care of your daughter." "Daughter?" "Yes, now please wait outside. Tell Inuyasha to bring me more blankets"

 _Did I hear that right? Daughter… Ha! I thought I smelled something different but I never thought it was the smell of a baby girl. Keh! Lucky bastard._ "HAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" *sniff* "What?!"

 _Daughter… Rin gave me a daughter… she looks just like her… so small… so helpless… so beautiful… I shall protect you both._ "HAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" _Rin! Wait._

 _I knew there was something wrong._ "Rin, the presence of your child is very strong, it is a clear sign that your child might become even more powerful than his father…" _Kaede mentioned something like that but I never would have imagined that this is what she meant._ "Priestess!" "Dear…" "Rin!" "Congratulations, Sesshomaru. Rin gave birth to twins." "Twins?" "Two children, my love… a girl and a boy…" "You gave me two? Rin? I am the father of two children?" "Why don't you give them a name?" "Me?" "Yes, go ahead Sesshomaru. They are both very health and energetic." "… Kuro and Shiro." _Very creative…_ "Well, congratulations to you both. Rin, you can rest here for as long as you need." "She will not do as you say." "Sesshomaru…. Kagome is trying to be polite to you and Rin. You should be more considerate to your mate, she looks tired." "Precisely. She needs to rest in her own home." "If you are going to take her, at least make sure to not move her too much on your trip, there is a possibility for her to have an injury I didn't detect. To avoid any infection, please apply this ointment at least twice a day." It was unusual to see Sesshomaru so impatient, but I guess I understand being in the same boat as first time parents.

 _Twins. Keh! Lucky bastard._

*deep breaths* _Here we go._ "Has Rin delivered yet?!" "Kaede!" "You're late, old hag!" "Inuyasha! Sit boy!" *BOOM!* "Kjaaaaaaah!" "Rude as always. Rin, I am glad you delivered safely." "Safely is an understatement, priestess." "Sesshomaru! You talk?!" "Rarely… this so-called demon was scared shitless for his mate and almost fainted when he heard he had twins. Keh!" _They are so lively, I will admit that I am a bit jealous, I'm missing out on all of this… I need to make a decision…_ "Why don't you step in, human? Stop hiding behind the priestess." _Shit. I forget his nose is powerful._ "Kohaku! You're back!" "Kohaku? Is that really you?" "Hello, Rin." "I haven't seen you for at least two years!" "Well… actually, you did… you just didn't know it." "Kohaku… are you sure about this?" "Yes. I've finally made my decision." _I need to do this._ "Decision? What are you talking about?" "Sister?" Crap.

"Am I late to the party?" Crap. "Miroku… I called you hours ago! Where were you?!" "I have children, Inuyasha." "My mate could have died." "Wow! What a surprise to hear you talk." _Shit… how will my sister react to what I must say?_ "Sister… Rin… I have something important to tell you…" "Kohaku, is something wrong?" "Sister… I'm not sure how you'll take this, but please don't hate me…" "Kohaku…" "A while ago, a very poor Lord was having trouble with rat demons. One of them happened to bite him and he was very ill… in his dead bed he made me promise that I would take care of his home and restore it to its former glory…" "What are you saying, Kohaku?" "Rin… that Lord that Kaede wanted you to marry was me…" "Leave, human." "I am not done, Sesshomaru." "Keh. You have balls kid." "Sister… I'm going to fulfill my promise to the Lord… I can't be a demon slayer anymore… I'm sorry…" "Kohaku… I…"

Hey guys! Project Miku here! My apologies for being late (extremely late) with this episode, I started school a couple of weeks ago, and things got tight in my calendar and you know life got in the way. I'll be honest with you guys, I've been struggling very heavily with my mental health, I recently started medication but I won't see change for a couple of months. For now, to make up for the wait, I will try my best to make my episodes longer if not maybe throw in a spin off or two. Therefore, if you are interested in a certain topic for a spin off, don't hesitate to say it, I am all ears and will do whatever is in my power to please my readers. Thank you for reading my work :) Please leave comments and reviews to improve my writing.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: This is a small guideline of how to read this story

\- Narrator.

 _\- Internal thoughts of narrator._

 _\- Flashback._

\- "Dialogue."

\- Long~

\- *Sound effects*

\- (Writer's thoughts and comments.)

\- ({Writer's inner thoughts and comments})

WARNING: THIS STORY COVERS SENSITIVE TOPICS, SUCH AS MISCARRIAGE, FOUL LANGUAGE, DEPRESSION, ABUSE (MENTAL/PHYSICAL/DRUG), AMONG OTHERS!

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS JUST A STORY! ANY SIMILARITY TO PEOPLE OR LIFE EVENTS ARE ENTIRELY COINCIDENTAL! I DO NOT OWN THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS/STORY/SHOW, THEY ALL BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! ALL OTHER CHARACTERS WHO DO NOT BELONG TO THE ORIGINAL WORK ARE OF MY CREATION!

It's dark. Where am I? I can't see anything. Am I alone? "Kagome…" _Who's there?!_ What? I can't speak! "Kagome… Run…" What… what's going on? _Who are you? Where am I?_ "Run…" _Run? Run where? I can't see anything._ "… straight… go straight…" Straight. _Wait… you can hear me?_ "Run…" "Run!" "Run…" "Save yourself!" "Run…" "Escape!" "Run!" "Run!" "Run!" "Run!" "RUN!" _AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_ What was that? I was surrounded in darkness… it was telling me to run… to run straight… _Argh! A light… it's so bright. Is that where I'm supposed to go?_ "Kagome!" Someone's calling me. "Kagome! Please don't go!" _But the darkness told me to run…_ "Kagome! Don't leave me!" Leave? _But I'm standing right here. I haven't gone anywhere._ "Please, Kagome! Please! Wake up! Look at me!" Wake up? But I'm awake… aren't I? _Am I asleep?_ "Kagome!" The voice is fading… "Kagome? KAGOME!..." It's gone… It's very quiet… and cold. This is scary… "You seem scared. Are you okay?"

A child. _Who are you?_ "My name is Aiko, and it's very nice to meet you. Are you alone?" Why is this child alone in the dark? _I wasn't alone a few minutes ago, I heard a voice telling me to go and another voice telling me to stay… what are you doing here? What is this place?_ "This is the place where people who are about to be born meet the people who are in the verge of death." Death? _Am I going to die?_ "That is completely up to you. Do you want to die? Or do you want to see me be born?" _What does that mean, Aiko?_ "I met Sora. She asked me to fulfill her mission. She wanted me to tell you that it was not your fault that she died, she was too weak and it wasn't her time. She wants me to take care of you in her place." Sora? _My baby… I was expecting a girl? Sora… You met my baby? I was going to have a baby girl?_ My knees are weak… does this mean that this child… is my child? "I'm glad I got a chance to meet you, I've waited a long time… Mommy…" _Wait, where are you going?!_ "I'll be waiting for you on the other side." _Wait! No! Don't leave me here! Are you human or are you a half demon?_ "You'll see. I'll be waiting for you."

Aiko is gone… I'm alone again… *throb* What? *throb* _That hurts!_ *throb, throb, throb, throb! * What's going on?! _I can't breathe! I'm scared! Inuyasha!_ "Kagome!" _That voice… I'm not alone. Ugh… I can't breathe properly… Someone help me… please._ "Kagome! Can you hear me?!" This voice… it sounds so familiar… _Who is it?_ "Stay calm, my dear. I will help you… Inuyasha! Bring me a big tub of water! Hurry!" Water? Inuyasha? *throb* _Ugh! This pain…_ "It started!" Started? What started? *throb, throb, throb, throb! * _HYAAAAAAAAHHHHH!_

"HYAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" _I'm back… I'm awake…_ "Kagome!" "Good, my dear, good! Keep going!" The pain… that immense pain… "Ha… ha... ha… Inu-inuyasha… Wha-what happened?" "Don't stop, Kagome! You're almost done!" "Keep going… he's almost here…" "Push, my dear, one more push!" Aiko… I want to meet you in person. "Hnnnnnggg! Ha… ha… ha… HyaaaAAAAA!" *baby cries* _Aiko…_ "You did it! Congratulations, Kagome! It is a healthy…" Aiko! I don't care how much my body hurts, I want to see you. "Slow down, Kagome… Here you go, my dear. He's a healthy baby boy… he is human." _My baby… I finally have you in my arms… after so long._ "Do you have a name?" "Aiko…" "Hmmm… I like it, did you just come up with it?" "Something like that… here, Inuyasha, hold him… he's your son… our son." "Heh… hi buddy… I'm your dad…" I don't remember being so at peace. Hey mom… you're a grandmother now. Sota… meet your nephew… grandpa… I miss you guys.

"Achoo!" "Come inside grandpa, it's getting cold." "Ah, yes, yes."


	7. Chapter 7

· Ch. 7

Note: This is a small guideline of how to read this story

\- Narrator.

 _\- Internal thoughts of narrator._

 _\- Flashback._

\- "Dialogue."

\- Long~

\- *Sound effects*

\- (Writer's thoughts and comments.)

\- ({Writer's inner thoughts and comments})

WARNING: THIS STORY COVERS SENSITIVE TOPICS, SUCH AS MISCARRIAGE, FOUL LANGUAGE, DEPRESSION, ABUSE (MENTAL/PHYSICAL/DRUG), AMONG OTHERS!

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS JUST A STORY! ANY SIMILARITY TO PEOPLE OR LIFE EVENTS ARE ENTIRELY COINCIDENTAL! I DO NOT OWN THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS/STORY/SHOW, THEY ALL BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! ALL OTHER CHARACTERS WHO DO NOT BELONG TO THE ORIGINAL WORK ARE OF MY CREATION!

"Sister… I'm going to fulfill my promise to the Lord… I can't be a demon slayer anymore… I'm sorry…" "Kohaku… I…" "We're leaving." Sesshomaru puts both Kuro and Shiro in a basket filled with blankets and picks up Rin. "Wait, Sesshomaru!" "You have nothing else to say to my mate, human." "Sesshomaru, you should be more careful with Rin! She just gave birth to twins!" "Watch your mouth, priestess. You're lucky to keep your life after letting my mate loose so much blood. We're leaving." "Drop it, Kagome. The bastard wouldn't know what gratitude is even if it bit him in the ass." _That bastard… she helped Rin deliver twins, the least he could do is say thanks._ "Hm." "Lord Sesshomaru… wait." "Hm?" "Thank you, Lady Kagome… you've helped me deliver my children safely. I will follow your medical procedures… but I miss my home and I'd like to go back." "I understand… take care, Rin…" _She's too soft… I wonder if she always acted that way around Rin or if it's her maternal instincts kicking in._ Without another word, Sesshomaru and Rin made their way towards the east mountains and disappeared within minutes. "Sister… I'm sorry… I can't follow father's footsteps…" "Kohaku… it's all right. You're keeping your promises. Father would be proud of you." "Sister." _This is getting too cheesy for me._

Three months have passed since Sesshomaru asked me to help Rin deliver their children. I wonder how they're doing? _It's getting harder to move around… you've grown significantly since then._ Inuyasha forbid me to go any further than the well, even if my pregnancy has been stable for the past two months. "It's for your own good." He says... "You need your rest." It's all I've been hearing for the past month. *Sigh* _I wish he wasn't such a worrier._ He claimed that it was for my own good, but I would bet anything it's only for his peace of mind. _Hm? Why did I get so tired all of a sudden? I've been sitting around all day. I guess it's because of the pregnancy. I'll just go lay… down… for… a…_ *thud*

One more month before it's time… I wonder if she's nervous… is she thinking about it? I've asked her to stay in bed as much as she can, now that she's showing a lot more it's obvious that she's weaker and could become an easy target. I won't let any harm come their way. _It's getting late, I should probably go home now._ As I make my way back to the hut I see Kaede making her way over as well. "Hey old… uh, I mean… Kaede. What are you doing?" "You're finally learning some respect for your elders, good boy. And it's time for Kagome's visit, I have to see if her pregnancy continues to be stable." "Ah, it's that time again. Well then. I'll catch up later, I'll go and get some water." _Huh… time is certainly creeping up._ "Aahh! Kagome!" _Kagome? … NO! Not again!_

"Aahh! Kagome!" As my old bones make their way to Inuyasha's and Kagome's hut, I see a body lying on the floor. I'm old and can't move fast anymore, but I force my old bones to rush to her side. "Kagome? Kagome, answer me… she's pale, she's starting to lose temperature… this is not good."

As soon as I heard the old hag scream I knew there was something wrong with Kagome and rushed to her side. Trees passing through, some branches hitting my face, I'm running as fast as I can, all I can hear is Kaede's scream over and over in my head and I start to imagine the worst. _No! Stop it! Just hurry. She needs you! They need you! Hurry. Hurry. Hurry! HURRY!_

 _Damn it. My old bones can't carry her anymore. I'll have to do the procedure right here._ As I start to prepare my things to help Kagome, Inuyasha flashes in front of me panting and running out of air. _I've never seen this side of him, so helpless and… weak? No that's not weakness… that's fear._

Kagome! Kagome! Kagome! _I see them!_ *pant, pant, pant* I can hardly breathe, my legs are starting to shake, I can feel my blood pumping through my veins. I look at Kagome laying on the ground, pale and motionless. I make eye contact with Kaede and let out a small whine. _My weakness… this is my one and only weakness. She's all that I have left… I can't lose her. She was going to give me a second chance at being a father… I can't… I CAN'T LOSE THEM!_ "Kaede! … what should I do? Tell me… how can I help you? How can I help her?!" "Talk to her." _Kagome…_ "Kagome!" *twitch* _She responded!_ "Kagome! Please don't go!" _Her eyes… her eyes are moving!_ "Kagome! Don't leave me!" _Yes. Yes, Kagome, yes! Keep giving me signs! Don't stop!_ "Please, Kagome! Please! Wake up! Look at me!" _Come back to me!_ She's starting to relax too much. "Kagome!" _She's going limb! Nonononononononononononono!_ "Kagome? KAGOME! Fuck! FUCK! Wake up! WAKE UP, DAMN IT! WAKE UP! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN! DON'T YOU DARE! WAKE UP, KAGOME!"

He's going mad! If I don't do anything I might just loose him too! "Inuyasha! Stop! I know you're scared! But you have to keep it together! Do it for them! They need you more than anything right now!" "Kaede…" "I'm here, you're not alone. Now let's help Kagome… okay?" "… okay…" "Good, now bring me some water. She's starting labor."

WHAT!? Labor? Is that why she's unconscious?! "Inuyasha! Hurry! The water!" Before I knew it… I was following Kaede's orders mindlessly. "Move her into this position and hold her! This is going to hurt her!" "HURT HER?! You're supposed to help her!" "I KNOW THAT YOU STUPID DOG! But I can't have an unconscious pregnant woman going into labor! NOW HOLD HER!" *whineeee* The way that Kaede grabbed and moved Kagome's stomach made me sick… it was a horrible view to witness… seeing her adjust Kagome's pregnant belly made me whine in agony…. I couldn't bear to watch, and I can't even imagine what kind of pain might bring Kagome.

"HYAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" "Kagome!" "Good, my dear, good! Keep going!" She's awake… I can't believe it… she's alive! "Ha… ha… ha… Inu-inuyasha… Wha-what happened?" "Don't stop, Kagome! You're almost done!" Breathe, you dumbass, breathe! "Keep going… he's almost here…" Breathe… breathe… she'll make it… they'll make it… "Push, my dear, one more push!" I hold Kagome as tight as I can and burry my face in her long black hair. "Hnnnnnggg! Ha… ha… ha… HyaaaAAAAA!" *baby cries* _Baby… my baby… my child has been born… my wife gave me a child…_ "You did it! Congratulations, Kagome! It is a healthy…" Before Kaede could finish, Kagome jerked her body towards the crying. "Slow down, Kagome… Here you go, my dear. He's a healthy baby boy… he is human. Do you have a name?" "Aiko…" "Hmmm… I like it, did you just come up with it?" "Something like that… here, Inuyasha, hold him… he's your son… our son." I can't hold my tears… I remember telling Shippo that men don't cry… but this is an exception… he is beautiful… he has Kagome's eyes… heh, and my nose… "Heh… hi buddy… I'm your dad…" _I'm a dad…_

Hey guys! ProjectMiku here! I am terribly sorry for disappearing for so long! Let's just say that I had a rough (couple of) year(s) and I needed to pick myself up and it took longer than expected. I can't promise that I won't disappear again, but I will do my best to stick around and write some more. Thank you for still reading! Please don't forget to review and leave comments!


End file.
